


Twenty-two

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, s06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Repost: Kurt makes her feel twenty-two. Twice.





	Twenty-two

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this fic, as per a request on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy, it’s really just filth from my dirty, dirty mind. 
> 
> Set directly after the infamous car scene, yeah, you know the one!

"How is it you make me feel like I'm twenty-two?" 

Diane's head fell back into the seat as Kurt dragged her hand slowly downward. Leaving her fingers gently resting on her thigh; he wasted no time before sliding his hand under her skirt; his fingertips just teasing wet lace. A smirk slid onto his face as he felt her entire body shiver, it never ceased to amaze him how responsive she was.

His smile grew as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on her temple so his lips tickled the shell of her ear.

"Does it turn you on, Diane?" he rasped into her ear, his fingers touching her through her underwear more firmly. Diane gasped thrusting her chest forward and arching her back; her body on fire with lust. "Does watching me testify do it for you?" he smiled, his teeth tugging at her earlobe sexily. Diane didn't reply, her only response the shiver that ran through her as she bit her bottom lip. Kurt's teeth released her ear as the moved to her neck; his lips sucking hard on the sensitive skin; wanting to mark her. "I know it does," he continued smugly as his fingers slipped into her panties; dancing down to rub at her clit in circles.

"Ahh," Diane gasped, her hips thrusting into his hand as his long fingers suddenly dove into her.

"You're so wet," he whispered hotly, his breath on her neck sending goosebumps down her body. Diane moaned again, her hand falling to his forearm, gripping it and guiding it as he thrust his fingers forcefully into her.

"Kurt," she groaned, her nails digging into his flesh as his thumb moved to her clit, pressing into it roughly. "Oh God, right there, right there." Kurt laughed lowly at her breathless words, his lips once again moving to her ear.

"Is this what you think about?" he questioned smugly, and Diane let out a desperate whine. "When you stand in front of a judge and question me, are you thinking about my hand up your skirt?” he continued lowly as his fingers thrust harder, his thumb making her squeak with need. "Are you imagining this? When you’re watching me testify, are you imagining me fucking you?” he finished in a seductive whisper, feeling a new wave of wetness coat his digits.

"Harder," Diane demanded; both her hands now gripping his arm; moving with him on every thrust. "Oh, Kurt!" Kurt pulled back slightly, watching her face as he went in for the kill.

Shifting his hand he thrust into her one final time; curling his fingers and rubbing her clit. Diane screamed too loudly for the confined space, her body convulsing in front of his eyes. Her nipples peaked beneath her shirt, rubbing against the rough lace of her bra as her hips continued to rock into his hand.

With a devilish smirk, Kurt removed his fingers fully, her whine of protest turning into a groan as he roughly thrust them back in again; sending her over the edge a second time.

Diane squirmed her muscles contracting viciously around him as she panted, shying away from his touch.

"Kurt, stop." she gasped, her hands tugging on his arm, her body far too sensitive to be touched right now. Kurt smiled debating whether or not to grant her her wish, selfishly wanting to watch her come again. "Please," she whimpered, shifting her body away from him trying to get away from the stimulation. 

Kurt reluctantly removed his hand from under her skirt, his fingers moving straight to his mouth. Diane's eyes blinked open as she watched her husband suck her off of his digits. Moving her hand to cover his she pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop before taking them into her own mouth; groaning at the taste.

Kurt smiled, letting her lick his fingers clean before pulling them away and kissing her. His tongue dipped into her mouth almost instantaneously and the pair groaned. After a few breathless moments the couple pulled apart, blue eyes meeting green.

"I didn't come like that when I was twenty-two," she complimented with a smile, and Kurt laughed lowly.

"That's because I didn't know you when you were twenty-two," he replied lowly, his eyes dark with lust. Diane laughed at that, biting her bottom lip. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she danced her hand into his lap; gripping him through his pants. 

"How 'bout I make you feel twenty-two?" she whispered sexily, her voice low and eyes determined.

"You already do." he supplied with a grin and Diane leaned forward to kiss him deeply, her fingers unbuttoning his pants and sneaking inside. Sure twenty-two felt good, but Lord knew sixty-two felt so much better.


End file.
